Dont You Wanna Stay?
by tataalicat
Summary: Dont you wanna stay for a little while,dont you want wanna hold each other tight, dont you want to fall asleep with me tonight?


She hung up the phone and sighed, her driver had just called and informed her that he had become terribly ill and could not drive her home tonight and that he was terribly sorry. She had She have had a rough day and really didn't want to stay here tonight, but everyone else was at home asleep, then her door swung open, ' almost everyone ' she thought as Gibbs stepped in her office.

"Hey Jen I got those case files for you." he said, sitting the stack on the desk.

"Thanks." she mumbled

"You okay Jen?"

"No, Stanley is sick and I'm stuck here for the night."

"Well hey I'm heading out, if you want a ride I could drive you home."

"Oh no Jethro I couldn't ask you to…"

"Your not asking Jen, im offering."

"No really it's okay."

"Jenny…"

_Jenny…_ He would never call me Jenny if he wasn't serious… she thought. "Fine, I'll meet you by your desk in a few minutes." she sighed, and he nodded and walked out the door. She picked up her phone and purse, then took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and let fall down into its normal long curly self. She left her office, locked the door and headed down to Gibbs desk,

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said, and they walked to the elevator, and he put his hand on he small of her back. When they reached the car he opened the door for her then went to hide side. The drive to her house was quiet, but somewhat awkward. When they pulled up to her house they both got out and he walked her to her door.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin_

_And your hair falling slow_

"Thanks for the ride home Jethro."

"No problem Jen."

She put on hand on his cheek and kissed the other, "I appreciate it."

"Like I said, no problem."

She was about to tell him goodbye but something stopped her, "Want to come inside and have a glass of bourbon with me?"

He was surprised at her invitation but went along with it, "Sure Jen."

_When a goodbye kiss_

_Feels like this_

_don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_don't you wanna stay_

She opened the door and they made their way inside, and without being told he went to the study and sat down on the couch. Jenny grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, pouring them each one.

"Here ya go Jethro." she handed him a glass,

"Thanks Jen."

They both just sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Jenny asked, "Why were you so pressed on taking me home tonight?"

"Didn't want to let you stay there all night Jen. God only knows what could happen."

"Mhm."

_Let's take it slow, _

_I don't wanna move too fastI don't wanna just make love, _

_I wanna make love lastWhen you're up this high, _

_it's a sad goodbye_

He finished the last gulp of his drink and sat the glass down on the table, "Well Jen I think I'm going to head out now."

" Well let me walk you to the door."

They both goit up and headed towards the door, but she stopped him before he opened it, "Thanks again Jethro, for everything." she smiled

"No problem."

She really didn't want him to leave yet, _well if I'm going to act on my feeling it might as well be now, _she thought. Stepping forward she cupped his face and crashed her lips into his,

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while Don't you wanna hold each other tight Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight Don't you wanna stay here a little while We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Oh yeeah _

When they parted she looked into his eyes, "Jethro…" but before she could finish talking he pulled her into his arms. He took in her scent, peaches, violets, white jasmine and just pure Jen,

"Your so perfect Jenny." he whispered, she pulled back he put her lips back on his, when she pulled back she whispered,

"You wanna stay?"

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby Don't you wanna stay here a little while Don't you wanna stay here a little while Don't you wanna hold each other tight Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight Don't you wanna stay here a little while We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay _

"I'm staying, and I'm never leaving."

O0o0o

**Plot bunnies wanted me to write, and who am I to deny them?**

**-lex**


End file.
